


on display

by centuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centuri/pseuds/centuri
Summary: Kuroo catches Iwaizumi and Oikawa getting handsy at their weekly movie night. But instead of stopping like he expected, they decide to put on a show.(Iwaizumi fucks his boyfriend while Bokuto and Kuroo watch. What more could you need?)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 41
Kudos: 433





	on display

Kuroo likes to think of himself as an observant person. He prides himself on being aware of his surroundings at all times, even when he should theoretically be focusing on one thing, like the movie they’re watching. It’s Friday, and the four of them are piled in Kuroo and Bokuto’s dorm room for their weekly movie night. As Kuroo leans over to grab a handful of popcorn, he hears a tiny hitch of breath from the armchair beside him. His attention is caught immediately.

At first he thinks Oikawa is reacting to something that happened in the movie, but that doesn’t make sense because there’s nothing on the screen except a panorama of space with a rocketship flying through it. Kuroo glances over at him. He’s sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap, his chest nestled against his boyfriend’s back, and what strikes Kuroo as strange is that he’s not even looking at the TV. Instead, his eyes are fixed pointedly at the woven blanket covering his lower half. Kuroo scowls. It had been the idiot’s turn to pick the movie, and now he isn’t even paying attention.

Upon closer examination, Kuroo frowns harder. He watches as Oikawa’s entire body jolts, one of his hands flying up to cover his mouth. Behind him, Iwaizumi looks perfectly innocent save for the tiny smirk that crosses his face for a fleeting moment before it’s wiped off. Oikawa becomes increasingly restless, wriggling in Iwaizumi’s lap, and Kuroo’s suspicions grow.

He steals a glance at Bokuto, sitting beside him on the couch, trying to catch his eye and communicate something along the lines of _can you believe this shit?_ Bokuto, though, for all the energy he usually has, is surprisingly focused when it comes to sitting through movies, shows, and plays. His eyes are fixed on the screen, rapt, and his mouth hangs open slightly.

Kuroo sighs. He has to do everything by himself around here.

He clears his throat and watches in satisfaction as Oikawa startles, guilty eyes locking with Kuroo’s own. “Having fun over there?” he drawls.

Oikawa flushes. “Y-yeah. Um. Good movie.”

If Kuroo had any doubt about Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s illicit activities, they’re all gone now. Normal Oikawa doesn’t talk like that. Normal Oikawa would never pass up an opportunity to brag about his so-called excellent taste in films.

“Ri-i-ight. You’re worked up because of the movie. That’s all it is.”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply, Tetsu-chan.”

“Oh, really.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “So if I go over there and lift that blanket right now, Iwaizumi’s hand won’t be down your pants?”

That catches Bokuto’s attention. Oikawa opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything, Iwaizumi nips at his neck and a soft gasp escapes him. “Dude,” Bokuto says, eyes growing to the size of saucers. _“Dude._ You’re really - here? Right now?”

“Stupid Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grumbles, the bright red flush still not having faded. “I told you they’d catch on.”

“I’m offended that you think I wouldn’t. You come into my home, you disrespect my armchair…”

“Your fault, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says, unrepentant. “You were being so loud.”

“Shut up. Maybe if you hadn’t been doing that thing with your hands, I wouldn’t get loud.”

This is… not the reaction Kuroo was expecting. He thought there’d be a little more embarrassment at being caught out, some blushing and apologizing. But then again, he’s known Oikawa for close to a year of university now, so he should have known better. The guy has no shame.

“Don’t stop on our account or anything,” Kuroo mutters sarcastically. He tries to go back to the movie, but it fails to keep his attention. Bokuto looks to be feeling the same way, eyes pinballing between the screen and Oikawa and Iwaizumi a million times a second.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “As you wish,” he says. There’s a movement under the blanket that Kuroo tells himself he doesn’t want to think about, and Oikawa lets out another surprised squeak.

“Iwa-chan! What do you think you’re doing?”

Iwaizumi kisses his boyfriend’s jaw, just under his ear. “What do you say, baby? Wanna give them a show?”

Oikawa’s mouth falls open. He licks his lips. He opens his mouth again, at a loss for words, and nothing comes out.

Iwaizumi turns his head and kisses him on the lips this time. “Do you want to stop?” he asks, so quiet that Kuroo almost feels like he’s intruding. “You call the shots, Tooru. Tell me what you want.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, and some sort of resolve solidifies inside Oikawa’s. He whispers something to his boyfriend. From his seat, Kuroo can make out _don’t stop,_ but the room is dark and he misses the rest.

Iwaizumi nods and proceeds to meet Kuroo’s gaze. “This okay with you?” he asks.

It’s Kuroo’s turn to lock eyes with Bokuto. A silent conversation passes between them.

_This is crazy,_ Bokuto’s eyes say.

_I know._

_We’re not really…? Right?_

_I mean…_

_Are you_ considering _it??_

_Listen,_ Kuroo thinks defensively, _it’s been a long time since I got laid and they look good together. Can’t blame a guy for being interested._

_…_

_…_

Bokuto pouts at him. _I hate that I agree with you._

_Yeah, I know._

Kuroo turns back to Iwaizumi. “Um. Yeah,” he says. Iwaizumi nods again, asks the same question to Bokuto, and gets the same answer.

“You’ve got your safe word?” Iwaizumi says to Oikawa. “Tell me if it becomes too much.”

“Of course.” Oikawa winks. “Let’s show these single losers what they’re missing out on, Iwa-chan,” he sing-songs.

Iwaizumi snorts. Wordlessly, he grabs a corner of the blanket draped across both their laps and tears it away, letting it fall in a crumpled pile on the ground.

Kuroo swallows hard. Iwaizumi’s hand is busy palming Oikawa’s cock, obviously erect through the thin gray sweatpants he’s wearing. “Get the lights,” Iwaizumi says. His tone is disconcertingly casual. “And someone turn off that TV.”

There’s some shuffling, and then the shitty dorm lights flicker on and the background noise of the movie fades away. Bokuto must have gotten them. Kuroo is grateful, because he doesn’t think he can tear his eyes away right now.

Oikawa tries to buck up into Iwaizumi’s touch, but Iwaizumi presses his hips back down. “Eager, huh? Calm down, baby. I’ll give you what you need.”

Iwaizumi’s hand slips beneath the hem of Oikawa’s pants. He caresses Oikawa’s cock under his clothes, eliciting a quiet moan. Oikawa reaches back to fist a hand in his boyfriend’s spiky hair. 

“I’m going to need you to take these off for me,” Iwaizumi says. tugging at the waistband of his sweats. “Is that okay?”

Oikawa bites his lip. “Yeah,” he breathes. He’s not looking at Bokuto or Kuroo when he says it, which is good, because Kuroo doesn’t know how he would react if he were.

Hunching in on himself a little, Oikawa slides his sweatpants down his thighs. He’s not wearing underwear; his cock springs free, bouncing slightly against his belly, shiny with precum. Blushing, Oikawa shucks the pants one leg at a time and settles back against Iwaizumi’s chest when he’s done. He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t look so timid all of a sudden,” Iwaizumi says, reaching around and wrapping a fist around Oikawa’s cock. “You wanted this. You wanted them to see you.”

The blush climbs down Oikawa’s neck and under the collar of his t-shirt. Iwaizumi starts mouthing at it, sucking and biting, leaving more marks on the already-red skin. He starts pumping Oikawa off slowly, spreading the precum all over his cock as lubricant.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” Iwaizumi says. “Or is it because you like being watched? Does it turn you on knowing that all their attention is on you?”

Kuroo, groaning internally, realizes that his cock is stirring in his pants. Jesus. He shouldn’t be getting so worked up. These two are just his dumbass friends who live down the hall. He’s seen Oikawa have a full-blown breakdown, with unattractive crying and everything, over a spider, for god’s sake.

Iwaizumi moves his wrist faster. Oikawa’s moans get louder and louder, and eventually he has to clasp his hand over his mouth to muffle them. Kuroo watches Oikawa’s muscles tense as he starts thrusting into Iwaizumi’s fist, preparing to reach his climax.

“Iwa - Iwa, ‘m gonna -”

The hand stops. Iwaizumi squeezes the base of Oikawa’s cock, cutting off his impending orgasm, and Oikawa lets out a sound that can only be described as a sob.

Kuroo feels a dull pain in his thigh and realizes that he’s been digging his nails into it. He was so focused that he hadn’t even noticed until it started to hurt. A quick look to the side tells him that Bokuto is in a similar state, unable to think about anything except the scene in front of them.

He hasn’t spent a lot of time - or any time - thinking about how his friends have sex, but he certainly never thought that Iwaizumi could be this… sadistic.

“Spread your legs for me,” Iwaizumi says, and the heat from that statement goes straight to Kuroo’s groin.

But instead, Oikawa presses his thighs closer together, hiding his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. He whispers something unintelligible into Iwaizumi’s ear.

Kuroo wonders if that was the safe word, if they’re going to put an end to this, but apparently not. Iwaizumi’s grip on Oikawa’s cock tightens as if in warning. “No?” he asks, fake confusion coloring his voice. “Why not, Tooru?”

Oikawa whimpers. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? But you were talking such a big game earlier,” Iwaizumi coos. “Show them what they’re missing, right?”

Oikawa ducks his head.

“Be a good boy for me and let them get a look at your pretty hole.”

After a few torturous seconds, Oikawa starts to move his thighs apart. Bokuto’s breathing is getting heavier, and Kuroo can relate. Iwaizumi may be the one tormenting his boyfriend, but Kuroo and Bokuto are getting off to it, so what does that make them?

Apparently Oikawa’s movements aren’t fast enough, because Iwaizumi hooks his arms under Oikawa’s knees and drags them apart. Oikawa yelps as his body slides down, scrambling to grab onto the arm rests for support. “I said _spread your legs,”_ Iwaizumi growls.

Oikawa ends up half sitting, half lying between Iwaizumi’s thighs, legs forced apart to either side and shirt rucked up to reveal a toned torso. His ass is fully exposed.

Kuroo’s mouth goes dry. Nestled between Oikawa’s cheeks is the jeweled base of a butt plug. Bokuto lets out an audible _fuck._

“How long -” Kuroo starts to speak without thinking. “How long have you had that in?”

Oikawa still won’t make eye contact, and Iwaizumi picks up on it. He grabs a handful of Oikawa’s hair and yanks it back until he has no choice but to stare Kuroo in the eye. “Kuroo asked you a question, baby. Answer him.”

Oikawa’s eyes are unreadable, slightly unfocused, but he still shudders under Kuroo’s gaze. “An - an hour,” he says. “I put it in after my last seminar.”

Kuroo imagines Oikawa getting back from his last class of the day, locking his bedroom door behind him, and throwing all his stuff on the bed. Imagines him getting on his hands and knees, working himself open with those slender fingers until he can take the plug. His cock throbs against the confines of his jeans. _Jesus._

“Tell them why you did it,” Iwaizumi orders.

Regaining some of his former snark, Oikawa manages a wobbly grin. “Iwa-chan’s so lazy, he never preps me properly, so I have to - _ngh!”_

He cuts off on a little choked noise when Iwaizumi presses down on the base of the plug. “Wanna try that again?”

Kuroo stares at Oikawa. Oikawa stares back. He licks his lips. “Because - because I’m a slut,” he says, and Kuroo’s insides _burn._ “I like it. I like being full.”

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“You’re a jerk.”

“A jerk who controls whether or not you get to come tonight,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa’s jaw snaps shut.

Iwaizumi grins. “That’s what I thought.” He presses down on the plug again before grabbing the base and slowly, slowly pulling it out of Oikawa’s hole. Once he reaches its widest point, he lets go. Kuroo watches Oikawa squirm as it sinks inside him again, his pink rim clenching around it and sucking it in.

Iwaizumi repeats the motion a few times until Oikawa is visibly frustrated, nails digging into the arms of the sofa. _“Iwa-chan,”_ he breathes. “More, need more - please, _please.”_

“God, I love it when you beg,” Iwaizumi says, pressing a gentle kiss to his jawline. He brings two fingers to Oikawa’s mouth and taps them against Oikawa’s lips. Wordlessly, Oikawa parts them, and Iwaizumi shoves the fingers inside. “Suck,” he orders.

Oikawa applies himself to his task with earnest effort, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head on the fingers as if they were a cock. Kuroo isn’t used to seeing Oikawa like this, silenced and powerless and _obedient,_ but it stirs up a primal sort of feeling inside him.

When Iwaizumi deems his fingers sufficiently wet, he takes the plug out of Oikawa’s hole and sets it aside. He positions his slick fingers by Oikawa’s ass, playing with his twitching entrance. “You’re so fucking loose down here,” Iwaizumi says. “Isn’t that right, ‘Kawa? You’re such a whore.”

Oikawa whimpers, bearing down on the fingers in an attempt to get them inside him. “Not even gonna deny it?” Iwaizumi tuts. “You really are desperate.”

With that, he shoves the fingers inside. Oikawa cries out, thighs shaking as Iwaizumi works him open.

Iwaizumi meets Bokuto’s eyes, then Kuroo’s, smirking wickedly. He scissors his fingers as far apart as they’ll go, spreading Oikawa apart until Kuroo can almost see past the rim to his pink insides. “Enjoying the view? You can touch yourself, if you want.”

Kuroo scowls at the smugness in his tone - he really is just showing off, isn’t he? - but presses the heel of his palm to his groin to relieve some of the pressure there. Bokuto is more daring, sneaking a hand under the waistband of his basketball shorts and biting his lip.

Oikawa moans out loud when he sees them, arching his head back and exposing the pale curve of his neck, littered with red marks from Iwaizumi’s teeth. He grinds down on three of Iwaizumi’s fingers when they’re pushed into him again. Iwaizumi crooks them, and Oikawa’s mouth falls open, letting out a high, needy sound. “Iwa - Iwa-chan,” he gasps. “Please, please -"

Iwaizumi chuckles, kissing a spot just behind Oikawa’s ear. “That’s my pretty whore, begging for my cock so well. Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give it to you.”

His fingers slip out of Oikawa’s hole, leaving him whining and clenching around nothing. With some careful maneuvering, Iwaizumi unzips his pants and takes his cock out without disturbing Oikawa’s perch on his lap, stroking it a couple of times. Most of it’s hidden behind Oikawa, but from what Kuroo can see of it, it looks thick. Oikawa starts squirming, rubbing the cleft of his ass against it.

“So eager,” Iwaizumi tuts. “If you need it that bad, why don’t you sit on it yourself?”

He smacks the underside of Oikawa’s ass, right where it meets his thigh, and Oikawa whimpers. Shakily, he lifts himself up, hands clenching on the arms of the sofa, raising himself onto his tiptoes until Iwaizumi’s cock is lined up to his stretched entrance.

Kuroo’s eyes widen. Iwaizumi is _big,_ big enough that he almost feels jealous. Even with all the prep, even with the plug Oikawa was wearing earlier, it’s still gotta burn going in.

“Put it in, baby,” Iwaizumi encourages. His hands cup Oikawa’s asscheeks and spread them apart.

Oikawa lets out a shaky breath. He reaches down to grab Iwaizumi’s cock, pumping it twice before sinking onto it slowly. Kuroo and Bokuto watch hungrily as his hole stretches around it, as the thick length disappears into his wet heat inch by inch.

_“Ngh,”_ Oikawa moans. He trembles, throwing his head back as he lowers himself until he’s fully seated. “S-so big, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi groans. “You’re so hot, baby. Such a greedy cockslut, huh?”

Oikawa nods in agreement, eyes screwed shut. He lets out a loud gasp when he finally takes the entire thing inside. Iwaizumi grabs onto his hips to keep him still, letting him get used to the stretch.

Eventually, Oikawa calms down, relaxing slightly against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Feels good, Iwa-chan,” he mumbles.

“Yeah? And now you’re thinking you can sit there all pretty and moan while I do all the work, aren’t you?”

Oikawa’s lips curve into a pout. “I am not!”

Iwaizumi raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Whatever you say, princess. If you want to come, you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

_Oh god,_ Kuroo thinks. Unsatisfied with rubbing himself through his jeans, he unzips them as quietly as he can, hissing when the damp fabric of his boxers is revealed to the air. Kuroo dips his hand under the waistline of the boxers and takes it out, starting to jerk himself off slowly. His eyes are still fixed on Oikawa, on the place where his body is joined with Iwaizumi’s.

Still pouting, Oikawa starts to roll his hips, fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi settles back in the chair, content to sit and occasionally let his hands wander over Oikawa’s flushed body. He alternates between playing with Oikawa’s nipples under his shirt, groping the round globes of his ass, or mouthing lovebites into his neck. Once Iwaizumi’s fingers skim Oikawa’s leaking cock, and he laughs mockingly when it jumps at the slight touch. “So responsive for me,” he teases. “You wanna come that bad?”

“P-please,” Oikawa sobs, lifting himself halfway off Iwaizumi’s cock and slamming back down. Iwaizumi grunts, hands settling on his hips. “T-touch my cock,” he begs. “Let me come.”

“I told you, you have to work for it,” Iwaizumi says. But he takes pity on Oikawa and tightens his grip on his hips, helping him move up and down and control the pace.

Kuroo curses under his breath when he sees tears forming in Oikawa’s eyes. He can hear Bokuto’s low, muffled grunts from beside him, the lewd slap of skin on skin. Oikawa is shaking like a leaf, his inner thighs shiny with lube and spit, his eyes glassy and face red as he bounces on Iwaizumi’s cock.

“That’s it, baby, ride me just like that.” Kuroo doesn’t know how Iwaizumi’s been remaining so composed, but he looks almost unaffected. The intense darkness of his pupils is the only sign of his interest.

“I-Iwa,” Oikawa whines. His eyelashes flutter, shining with caught tears under the harsh dorm lighting. “Please fuck me, make me come, make your little slut come -”

Iwaizumi practically _growls_ when he hears that, his hands tightening around Oikawa’s lithe waist hard enough to leave bruises. “You’re shameless,” he says.

Oikawa whimpers, rocking himself on Iwaizumi’s length. “ _Please,”_ he babbles. “Please, I n-need your cock, please, please -”

“God, you’re pathetic,” Iwaizumi says, tone harsh. “You don’t even care that Kuroo and Bokuto can see how much of a wreck you are, do you? How desperate you are for me?”

Oikawa licks his lips, heat flooding his cheeks as he drops his head in shame. Still, he says, “I-I need you, Iwa-chan. Ruin me, use me, I don’t care, I want it.”

Iwaizumi smirks. His eyes wander away from Oikawa to the room’s other two occupants. When he meets Kuroo’s eyes, Kuroo gulps. He grips the base of his cock so hard it’s almost painful.

“What do you two think?” Iwaizumi asks. “Has he been good enough to earn a good fuck?”

Bokuto nods his head vigorously. Oikawa offers him a weak smile before dragging his bleary eyes over to Kuroo. The desperation in them makes Kuroo want to explode. He clears his throat. “Yeah,” he croaks.

“Look at that, baby.” Iwaizumi lifts his hand to roughly tweak one of Oikawa’s nipples. “I guess it’s your lucky day. What do you say?”

“Thank you, Bo-chan,” Oikawa sobs. “A-and Tetsu.”

A faint groan slips from Kuroo’s lips at that. He plays with the head of his cock, pressing his thumb to the slit and shuddering with pleasure.

Iwaizumi grunts, grabbing Oikawa’s hips, which are still trying to grind on his dick, and stopping them. “Remember that you wanted this, baby,” he says, grinning. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back to the hilt, causing Oikawa to almost scream.

Without giving him a moment to breathe, Iwaizumi starts pounding into him, brow furrowed in concentration as he hammers into Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa mewls and writhes, helpless to do anything but take it, limp as a ragdoll in Iwaizumi’s strong grip. Kuroo bites his lip until he tastes blood, fucking his own fist faster as his breathing speeds up.

Tears run down Oikawa’s face, and there are traces of drool at his lips. Iwaizumi groans. “Fuck, you’re filthy,” he says. “Such a whore, just sitting there and taking my cock like it’s all you’re good for.”

Oikawa lets out an incomprehensible string of pleas and cries of _Iwa-chan,_ unintelligible to anyone but him.

Iwaizumi snorts. “What, have I finally managed to fuck you stupid? Is a good hard fuck all it takes to shut you up?”

“I’m - I’m gonna -” Oikawa reaches down to wrap a hand around himself, but Iwaizumi bats it away.

“You’re gonna come on my cock or not at all, slut.”

Oikawa wails as Iwaizumi speeds up, thrusting into him deep enough to leave an imprint of his cock on his inner walls. “Iwa - Iwa - I’m -” he stutters, and Kuroo feels his own climax draw near. He starts jerking off faster, every one of Oikawa’s little gasps and whimpers driving him closer to the edge.

“Come for me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi commands, and Oikawa obeys not a second later, back arching and toes curling as he spurts all over his chest and thighs.

Kuroo closes his eyes, the image of Oikawa trembling as he paints himself with cum burned into his mind, and he’s brought over the edge moments later. He comes with a moan, spilling into his fist.

When he collects himself enough to come back to earth, he finds that Iwaizumi is still fucking Oikawa, who’s gone slack in his arms. He mewls pathetically, taking the abuse despite his oversensitivity.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” Iwaizumi groans. “Clench down a little.”

Oikawa obeys, doing his best to clench around Iwaizumi’s cock, thighs tensing with visible effort. His head lolls on Iwaizumi’s shoulder; the tear tracks on his face glitter when the light lands on them.

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi says. “That’s my pretty baby, taking me so well.” He presses a kiss to Oikawa’s damp hair, and Kuroo looks away. The praise feels more intimate, more jarring than any of the degrading insults Iwaizumi had thrown at his boyfriend earlier.

Oikawa’s lips part around a fucked-out moan. “ _Hajime,”_ he breathes, and Iwaizumi’s hips stutter.

Iwaizumi bites down on Oikawa’s shoulder, fucking him through the last waves of his orgasm. Oikawa’s eyes roll back into his head, body wracked with tremors of oversensitivity. Soon Iwaizumi’s dick softens and slips out of Oikawa’s ruined hole. His rim is red and puffy, with cum leaking out of it, trailing down his thighs. Oikawa hums, scooping it up with a finger and licking it off. And despite having just had his most intense orgasm all month, Kuroo feels himself twitch in interest again.

“You taste good, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says.

“And you’re still a cocky brat,” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head in fake disappointment. “And here I thought I’d finally fucked it out of you.”

“Never,” Oikawa giggles.

Iwaizumi sighs. He tucks himself back in his pants and zips them up before bundling Oikawa into his arms. Now that they’re done, it’s as if Kuroo and Bokuto have ceased to exist; they look at each other like they’re the only two people in the universe.

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa’s forehead. He stands, Oikawa reclining in a bridal carry in his arms. “Hope you enjoyed the show,” he says offhandedly to Kuroo and Bokuto. “Mind if we use your shower?”

Kuroo blinks. “I - uh - sure.”

“Cool. We won’t take long.” Without another word, Iwaizumi heads down the hall.

When he’s out of sight, Kuroo deflates, falling against the back of the couch with all the air punched out of his lungs.

“That was… something,” he says.

Bokuto laughs, slightly nervous. “You can say that again.”

Kuroo can’t help but wonder what this means for them in the future - not only him and Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but also him and Bokuto. He doesn’t know if they’ll be able to go back to normal. He doesn’t even know if he wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the kinkiest shit I’ve ever written and I, like Oikawa, am extremely embarrassed. But I would still love to hear what you think <3


End file.
